The Bridegroom of Hades
by TheLaziestWriter
Summary: Based on the Greek myth of Hades and Persephone. Heracles is the son of Cerelia and Gaius, and Sadik has been watching Heracles for a lengthy amount of time. Sadik desires joy in his eternal life, and he deserves joy. Such a pretty, happy boy would look lovely with a ring of gold on his finger. Sadik/Heracles or Turkey/Greece. Rated for sex, possible mentions of rape, and the like.


**The Bridegroom of Hades**

Notes:

This story is based on the Greek myth where Hades kidnapped the unwilling Persephone and married her. Thus, Persephone became the Queen of the Underworld.

Characters:

(Greece) Heracles(1) - Persephone

(Ottoman-esque Turkey) Sadik - Hades

(Mama Greece) Cerelia(2) - Demeter

(The Roman Empire) Gaius(3) - Zeus

(Hungary) Elizaveta - Hermes

Rhea(4) - Rhea

(Egypt) Gupta - unspecified

(Cyprus) Cosmas(5) - unspecified

1) We will ignore the fact there is already a Heracles in Greek mythology who is SUPER popular, okay?

2) Although the fanon(?) name for Mama Greece I believe is Athena—because Athens, Athena is already a super popular Greek goddess. So, I searched for Greek names that relate to what Demeter symbolized (agriculture, grain, fertility, etc.) and Cerelia is the result.

3) I wasn't sure about the Roman Empire's fanon name was, so I tried to look for a common Latin name and Gaius is the result. Gaius would make a pretty good Zeus, no? (Or Jupiter, if you want to get technical with Roman mythology.)

4) I got lazy. The titaness Rhea is the mother of Zeus, Demeter, and Hades. And then some.

5) I wanted to find a Greek name for him because Cyprus is mostly comprised of Greeks—about 87%?—compared to the Turkish minority.

Reviews are appreciated!

—

Prologue

Heracles is the beautiful son of Cerelia, Goddess of Grain and Fertility, and Gaius, King of the Gods and Men. He is the core image of his parents, with his nose, his lithe body, his lovely skin, and his messy, curly hair; he has his mother's pretty olive eyes. They are of so much loveliness that the rolling hills with tall grasses mimic the color of the young God's green hues. Often is Heracles told of his natural blessings, and he would alway smile, nod, and express few words of gratitude before he goes off to play in the fields with his companions.

Normally the young God spends his time hidden from everyone—excluding his friends—and especially his suitors, for his mother always rejects them all. Cerelia is not fond of any of them, and Heracles could not find it within himself to be irritated. In fact, he rather enjoys not being pressured into marriage and its responsibilities. It allows him more time to plant and care for earth's wonderful and boundless vegetation. Needless to say, it allows him more time to sleep and play with some cats and kittens of which he is rather fond.

He lives in a world of light with hardly any worries, and he is loved by many and most greatly by his mother. Cerelia's love for her son only grows more and more each day, and so does the fertility of the earth; never have the mortal offerings been so fruitful. She dearly adores her boy, and she would relinquish her immortality to see him always smiling. Carefully she would watch and tend to him, for Heracles is so precious to her that she must defend him of his pursuers.

However, Cerelia is not the only being who watches Heracles. It is a being who is deeply entranced by the young man's laughter, joy, and handsomeness. Ever since Heracles became of age had he been fanciful; he tried to convince himself several times that it was only an infatuation and nothing more. But his joy and love brought a smile of adoration upon his lips. Life in this realm is dreary and depressing, and he despises it. He desires joy in his eternal life, and he deserves such joy. Such a pretty, happy boy would look lovely with a ring of gold on his finger.

Sadik of Hades, God of the Underworld and Wealth, is Heracles' admirer and is very miserable with his state of living. Being surrounded by the bleak and awful atmosphere of the eternal souls sent to Hades had made him grow bitter and resentful. Sadik would watch over the cruel Tartarus to judge the spirits of wicked mortals but often it would leave him more disgusted than usual; sometimes he spectates the Asphodel Meadows only to become disturbed by the lifelessness of ordinary souls; Elysium only serves to remind Sadik of Mount Olympus and its awful residents.

Then suddenly he had stumbled upon a slumbering Heracles one morn when he was watching the earth from below. The young god was lying in the fields, limbs sprawled about. The cool summer wind blew and played with his curly hair, and Sadik found himself sorely wishing his hands were the winds. Not one care was etched onto the boy's peaceful face, and Sadik found himself to be completely enamored by Heracles.

Now he crawls from Hades to seek his brother, and he _will_ take Heracles as his husband.


End file.
